Sickness and Secrets
by Leopardwish
Summary: A story following a tale of a leader's seemingly uncurable sickness, a deputy's secret love, and forbidden kits. Unfinished - four chapters of a planned six are written. Chapters are very long. Rated K plus just to be safe.
1. Fernleaf's Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But my friends and I own the characters mentioned in here.**

**This is my first Fanfiction story, and I would love a review with some constructive criticism on how to improve my writing style. Thanks to those who have added my story to their favourites!**

**UPDATE: By request, there is now a character list at the start of each chapter!**

**Allegiances: MoonClan**

Leader: Gingerstar, ginger she-cat _Apprentice: Silverpaw_ Deputy: Icestorm, long-furred white she-cat _Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Fernleaf, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
_Apprentice, Specklewing_

**Warriors:**

Leopardwish, leopard-spotted she-cat

Foxfire, russt-coloured tom

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Flowertail, pale tabby she-cat

Frostbite, grey and white she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Rosethorn, long-furred black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Lightningfoot, wiry golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Jewelstone, cream-coloured she-cat with dark amber, ruby-like eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Bubblestream, long-furred dark grey she-cat

Cheesegaze, white she-cat with yellow eyes (I know … weird name. But the friend who plays her is crazy and loves cheese!)

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Wolfsong, pale red and white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Jayheart, cream and blue tortoiseshell she-cat

Pickleclaw, ginger and white she-cat

Nightcloud, black she-cat with unusual blue-green eyes

Tuppence, luxurious furred creamy red-pointed she-cat, originally from Twolegplace

**Apprentices:**

Specklewing, fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Blackpaw, black and white tom

Thunderpaw, grey tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw, silver black-spotted she-cat

Dawnpaw, cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fawnpaw, dark tabby she-cat

Whitepaw, black she-cat with white ring around her tail

Mosspaw, grey-brown tabby tom

Seedpaw, coarse furred gingery-brown she-cat

**Queens:**

_None_

**Elders:**

_None_

A piercing yowl split the air. Fernleaf raised her head from her dreamless sleep. Had she really heard that? But then she heard it again … a screech of pain. She rose to her paws and gave Specklewing a gentle swipe across the ear. "Specklewing – we're needed," she meowed softly, before rushing into the clearing of the camp. Where had the sound come from?

Then she saw Icestorm appear from the warrior's den, followed by Leopardwish. Both looked concerned.

"Gingerstar," murmered Icestorm, flicking her tail towards the Highrock.

"Must be bad," added Leopardwish grimly. "That was a pitiful howl."

Fernleaf nodded hastily and loped for the Highrock. Inside the mossy cavern, Gingerstar was lying on the ground, her breathing short. Her eyes were glazed, and for a moment, Fernleaf could swear she was dying. But then the leader took a few deep, rasping breaths and staggered to her feet.

"Can't … breathe … properly," she gasped to Fernleaf, before collapsing again. "Belly … hurts. What's wrong … with me?"

Fernleaf shook her head and shrugged, then leaned over the orange shape of the MoonClan leader. She felt Gingerstar's belly – it was swollen and distended, looking very unnatural.

"Specklewing! Get watermint!" Fernleaf called. Specklewing meowed an acknowlegement and dashed into the medicine cat's den, returning shortly with some dark green leaves in her mouth.

"Watermint – good for bellyache and shortness of breath," Specklewing recited, dropping the herbs at Fernleaf's paws. "Anything else?"

"Bring coltsfoot and juniper berries – just in case," Fernleaf meowed as Specklewing ran out of the den again. "Gingerstar, when did this start?"

"Just … now. What's … wrong?"

"I don't know what the cause is – but let's treat the symptoms first before we actually try to cure you," Fernleaf whispered, prodding Gingerstar's belly again. Yes – it was definitely swollen. "Eat this watermint – it will help your breathing and your stomach."

Gingerstar feebly took the leaves and chewed them, making a face at the sharp, tangy taste, but swallowing them nevertheless.

"Do you know what it is?" Icestorm whispered softly to Fernleaf. "I don't think it's whitecough or greencough – do you think it's a new disease?"

"We'll see," murmured Fernleaf. Meanwhile, at her feet, Gingerstar's breathing was slowing, and she seemed to gain more control of her movements. After a few heartbeats, she rose to her paws again.

"Thank StarClan," she gasped. "Thank you, Fernleaf – and Specklewing. But my belly still hurts."

"Chew this," urged Specklewing, nudging two dark purple juniper berries towards the leader. "They'll help your stomach."

Gingerstar nodded and bent her head to nibble at the berries. Meanwhile, Fernleaf padded anxiously back and forth across the den. She knew how to treat broken bones, she knew to give cats with greencough catmint, and bellyache and wounds were a snap. But she hadn't come across a disease this strong before … could she really cure the leader? Would Gingerstar lose her remaining eight lives because the medicine cat couldn't do anything?

Fernleaf shook the thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't help feeling that treating the breathing and the bellyache weren't going to help.

_We have to treat the root of the problem,_ she murmured to herself. _But what __**is**__ the root of the problem?_

"Now rest," she heard Specklewing meow. "You'll feel better at sunrise."

_Or she might not,_ though Fernleaf grimly. _She might be feeling much worse – or what if she's dead?_

Fernleaf sucked in her breath, and avoided Specklewing's gaze.

"Trust your skills," murmured Specklewing. "You know a lot – and if you don't know how to treat this, StarClan will. They'll send you a sign – just wait!"

"I hope," whispered Fernleaf, before glancing back over her shoulder at Gingerstar.

"Specklewing's right – try and get some sleep," she meowed. "But not here. Move to our den – Specklewing will make sure you're okay." Specklwing nodded.

Gingerstar nodded and began to run but, winced as her stomach cramped from the movement. Stiffly, she walked towards the tree stump, Leopardwish and Icestorm flanking her in case she fell. Blackpaw and Thunderpaw watched curiously from the apprentices' den.

"What's wrong?" Blackpaw meowed. "Is Gingerstar hurt? Is she sick? Did you cure her? Will she get better? Why is she going to your den? Are you going to use secret herbs on her? Is she –"

"Go back to sleep!" snapped Leopardwish. "Gingerstar is sick – you will hear more in the morning, I'm sure!"

Blackpaw opened his mouth as if to argue, but Thunderpaw gave him a meaningful glare and shook his head. Shrugging, the black and white apprentice went back to his bed of moss.

Fernleaf blinked herself awake. She was about to call to Specklewing to check on Gingerstar, when she realised she wasn't in the medicine cat's den.

_Where am I?_ she murmured sleepily – suddenly, her eyes flew open. This wasn't even MoonClan territory! It was a wide expanse of white landscape – icy, soft flakes brushed her pelt and settled on her whiskers. She shivered.

_I must be dreaming,_ she thought. _But what …_

"Greetings, Fernleaf," a voice called. Fernleaf turned to see a darker grey version of herself staring at her, and relaxed.

"Nice to see you again, Swiftwind," she meowed, recognising her kin and former MoonClan medicine cat instantly. "Is all well for MoonClan?"

"It may not be," Swiftwind proclaimed grimly. "But don't hear it from me – why don't you ask your friend?"

In a moment, Swiftwind faded away, leaving Fernleaf staring at nothing.

"This way, mouse-brain!" a voice hissed. Fernleaf whipped around, and found herself staring at a pretty, fine-boned black she-cat. Her florescent yellow-green eyes glowed, her dark pelt making her stand out in the snow.

"Shadowflight!" Fernleaf whispered.

"Yes," Shadowflight sighed wistfully. "I did not want to join StarClan so soon – but here I am. Are my children well?"

"They are fine warriors," Fernleaf meowed confidently. "They are worthy of MoonClan and the warrior code – and they miss you. _We_ miss you."

Shadowflight purred. "I miss you all too. But my place is here now – in the stars with our warrior ancestors. I am just glad my kits survived."

Fernleaf nodded, remembering how the black queen had died at kitbirth. A friendly rogue had fed the kits before their apprenticeship.

"I, of course, miss my brother too – but he is a good mentor to Thunderpaw, and I know he is happy even though I am not there." Then, Shadowflight tensed. "And now, I have a message for you," she hissed, her voice low. Suddenly, her eyes glazed as though mesmorised, and her voice deepened and quitened so that Fernleaf had to strain to hear. "_Only the whitest of heights can kill an unknown enemy_."

"What does it mean?" yowled Fernleaf. But Shadowflight's image was fading fast.

"_Only the whitest heights … do not forget … do not forget …_"

Then Fernleaf was engulfed in wet, swirling flakes, clouding her vision and suffocating her, clinging her pelt to make it stick damply to her skin. She yowled for help, anything to escape the blinding whiteness …

"Fernleaf!"

Fernleaf awoke with a gasp. She wasn't in the white, swirling flakes – she was warm in her bed of moss. Gingerstar lay nearby, wheezing.

"Coltsfoot, Specklewing!" Fernleaf rasped.

"Already taken care of," Specklwing murmured, gesturing to Gingerstar, who was regaining her composure. She gave a deep sigh, and rolled over with a groan.

"Sleep now," murmured Specklewing. "It will cure in time."

Gingerstar nodded with fatigue and wrapped her tail over her nose.

"I gave her thyme and poppyseeds," Specklewing meowed to Fernleaf. "But that's not why I called you. I heard you cry out in your sleep – is something wrong?"

Fernleaf opened her mouth and closed it again. Should she share a prophecy she hadn't worked out with Specklewing? _Yes,_ she decided. _Maybe she can help._

"I had a dream," she meowed uncertainly. "I was visited by Swiftwind and –"

"Swiftwind?"

"Ancient MoonClan medicine cat," Fernleaf gushed. "I was in a white land – not anywhere near here. Then I saw Shadowflight, and she told me that _only the whitest heights can kill an unknown enemy_."

"But who are we trying to kill?" Specklwing meowed, puzzled. Fernleaf shrugged helplessly. First Gingerstar, now this – could it be a sign of trouble that was yet to come?

"An 'unknown enemy'," Fernleaf meowed. "But how can our enemies be unknown? And what white heights – the clouds, maybe?"

"Maybe," Specklewing mewed, before looking around and lowering her voice. "Maybe you should visit the Moonstone and seek guidance."

Fernleaf nodded. "Perhaps there will be a clearer sign there."

"I will stay with Gingerstar," murmured Specklewing. "You should go at sundown. StarClan will share more with you – I'm sure."

Fernleaf felt cold spread through her body as her nose touched the pale, worn bark of the Moontree. She felt herself falling … falling …

Suddenly, she was in her den next to Gingerstar. It was as though she was really in camp – even the herbs stored in the cracking bark were alike to the ones in her den at that time. The ginger leader coughed feebly and looked at Fernleaf with pleading eyes. _Help me_.

She opened her mouth to meow something that was lost in the wind. _Wind?!_ All at once, Fernleaf was on that same open, white land, covered with a soft, icy blanket. Gingerstar began to pad away, but as Fernleaf tried to follow, she was bowled off her feet by a long-furred white cat. _Icestorm?_

But this cat had dark amber eyes, and looked at her with guarded curiosity. Then more and more appeared from the whiteness, all looking like Icestorm, eyes narrowed, surrounding her. She was in a sea of white cats … no, they were turning into cold, white flakes …

Gasping for air, she saw Shadowflight's face appear in front of her. "Only the whitest heights can kill an unknown enemy …"

Then the ex-warrior's face faded and, once more, Fernleaf felt herself drowing in the neverending whiteness, a black wave washing to engulf her …

Suddenly awake and in a hollowed root of the Moontree, Fernleaf's eyes were wide and full of shock. This dream was more confusing than the last. She narrowed her eyes into slits with frustration. Why did StarClan have to be so mysterious – why couldn't they come out with it and tell her what to do?

_Rage won't solve anything,_ a voice inside her mewed. _Try and figure out what Shadowflight is trying to tell you_.

Fernleaf's eyes clouded in memory of the black she-cat. She was a fine warrior – she could have done so much for her Clan. Then she shook her head – she must concentrate on the present, and not linger on the past. That was then. But this was now – and now was a troubling time.

_An unknown enemy … rogues? Are they planning to attack?_ Fernleaf wondered impatiently. This wasn't going anywhere. She paced the line of the stream. _Badgers? Twolegs? More dogs?_

Finally, she decided to go back to camp – Gingerstar or Specklewing may need help. Pondering over a prophecy that obviously wasn't going to reveal itself yet would only waste time.

A quarter of a moon later, Gingerstar still lay troubled in the medicine cat's den. She knew that if she could only live peacefully with the aid of herbs, she would not be a suitable Clan leader. The medicine cats had made it clear that before they knew exactly what was wrong, she would have to live in their den and eat herbs regularly to keep the pain and breathing problems at bay.

Fernleaf watched over, brow furrowed with anxiety.

_StarClan help me,_ she though grimly. _Please send me another sign! And please help me cure Gingerstar._

A ringing voice filled her ears. _We have given you much already. Do not forget what we have told you …_

_How can I forget?_ Fernleaf thought. _But maybe this is something big – maybe this a a very important prophecy …_

Fernleaf turned to see Leopardwish enter the den and glance at Gingerstar anxiously. "Will she be okay?"

"Hopefully soon," murmured Fernleaf. As if the prophecy wasn't enough to worry about!

"Well, you must be doing a fine job," Leopardwish praised. "It is a hard job to try and treat something which you don't know what it is – almost like fighting the invisible enemies of sickness, isn't it?"

She looked curiously at Fernleaf, who tensed and gasped. An unknown enemy … Gingerstar's sickness! Suddenly she felt a feeling of joy spread through her – StarClan's prophecy was about a cure! Where are how they'd find it, she didn't know … but knowing StarClan was doing all they could to help Gingerstar was enough for now. The trouble would soon be over.


	2. Icestorm's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But my friends and I own the characters mentioned in here.**

**As I've said in the previous chapter, this is my first story, and I'd really appreciate a review to help me improve my writing!**

**UPDATE: By request, there is now a character list at the start of each chapter!**

**Allegiances: MoonClan**

Leader: Gingerstar, ginger she-cat _Apprentice: Silverpaw_ Deputy: Icestorm, long-furred white she-cat _Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Fernleaf, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
_Apprentice, Specklewing_

**Warriors:**

Leopardwish, leopard-spotted she-cat

Foxfire, russt-coloured tom

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Flowertail, pale tabby she-cat

Frostbite, grey and white she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Rosethorn, long-furred black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Lightningfoot, wiry golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Jewelstone, cream-coloured she-cat with dark amber, ruby-like eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Bubblestream, long-furred dark grey she-cat

Cheesegaze, white she-cat with yellow eyes (I know … weird name. But the friend who plays her is crazy and loves cheese!)

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Wolfsong, pale red and white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Jayheart, cream and blue tortoiseshell she-cat

Pickleclaw, ginger and white she-cat

Nightcloud, black she-cat with unusual blue-green eyes

Tuppence, luxurious furred creamy red-pointed she-cat, originally from Twolegplace

**Apprentices:**

Specklewing, fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Blackpaw, black and white tom

Thunderpaw, grey tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw, silver black-spotted she-cat

Dawnpaw, cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fawnpaw, dark tabby she-cat

Whitepaw, black she-cat with white ring around her tail

Mosspaw, grey-brown tabby tom

Seedpaw, coarse furred gingery-brown she-cat

**Queens:**

_None_

**Elders:**

_None_

"Do what? Go _where?_ When?" Icestorm gasped from Gingerstar's side. Surely no warriors could leave, now that they had a sickly leader. "Do you even know where you need to go?"

With dismay, Icestorm saw the grey medicine cat shake her head. "StarClan knows. But it is a white land, and Shadowflight said it was very high …"

Icestorm paced up and down restlessly. Could she mean …

_No,_ she decided firmly. _I left for good. StarClan has no reason to lead me back there._

Instead of voicing her anxiety, she murmured, "Are you sure she didn't mean the clouds?"

"Positive," Fernleaf mewed. "It was land – and very strange. There were white, wet flakes swirling everywhere, and it cold – very cold. Icy, in fact. And then there were white cats, lots of them …"

Icestorm shuddered – it was too close to the truth. _But I can't return. What will they think of me if I do?_

"… They looked a lot like you, Icestorm," Fernleaf meowed, apparently not noticing the white deputy's unfomfortable expression. "I think that is where StarClan is trying to send us – they say that it's the only place we can find a cure for you."

"Oh," meowed Gingerstar wearily. "The only way?"

"If there were another way – an easier way – StarClan would have probably told us," Fernleaf nodded.

"So who do you want to go?" Gingerstar meowed.

"If it's a cold place, like in my dreams, cats with thick pelts would be best," Fernleaf meowed. "I was thinking Icestorm, Specklewing, Rosethorn, Bubblestream and Whitepaw would go."

Icestorm gasped. Was StarClan really trying to send her back?

Gingerstar spoke before she could protest. "Where would MoonClan be with a sick leader and no deputy?"

"But Icestorm would be perfect," Fernleaf meowed. "She even looks like the cats … maybe StarClan showed me the white cats to say that she must go."

"And Whitepaw? Is she not too young?" Gingerstar rasped.

"It will be good experience for her to explore outside her territory," murmured Fernleaf. "And Rosethorn would be going too, so she wouldn't be without her mentor."

"Who will lead the Clan?" Gingerstar meowed tiredly, as though it was her final question or doubt. "Not me – that's for sure."

"Leopardwish," Icestorm meowed firmly. If she were bound to go, she would at least make sure a capable cat filled her place. "Who has more experience? She was your mentor, for StarClan's sakes!" she added as Gingerstar opened her mouth to protest.

"True," murmured Gingerstar, before turning to Specklewing. "Can you bring Leopardwish here for me?"

"Yes, Gingerstar," Specklewing meowed, before disappearing and entering not so many heartbeats later with Leopardwish hard at her paws.

"You wanted me?" Leopardwish meowed to Gingerstar, dipping her head.

"Icestorm is leading a patrol out of the territory to find a cure for Gingerstar," Fernleaf meowed. "She wants you to help Gingerstar run the Clan until she returns."

Leopardwish's blue eyes widened. "Me? But-"

"Gingerstar agrees that you're the best cat for the job," Icestorm meowed. "Are you up to it?"

"Of course!" Leopardwish meowed happily. "I'll tell Jayheart!"

She trotted out the den to tell her friend and former apprentice the good news.

Gingerstar turned her yellow gaze onto Icestorm. "The only thing left to do is for you to go. Fernleaf and Leopardwish will announce it to the rest of the Clan, but gather the cats and so that you can go straight afterwards, before everyone gets too curious!"

Icestorm nodded, before casting a last glance at her ginger leader and disappearing out the tunnel. "We will do our best. Come, Specklewing."

Specklewing nodded through a mouthful of travelling herbs, and followed her out.

"Rosethorn! Whitepaw! Bubblestream!" Icestorm yowled. The warriors bounded across the clearing with Whitepaw following suite.

"We are going on a mission," she meowed, quickly and hurriedly explaining the plan.

"How long?" meowed Bubblestream.

"I don't know," Icestorm meowed. "StarClan will tell."

The clearing was filled with cats farewelling each other. Rosethorn had just reappeared from saying goodbye to her sister Gingerstar and was fussing over Thunderpaw and Sandpaw, her kits. Wolfsong was at her side, twining his tail with hers and whispering something Icestorm couldn't quite catch. Bubblestream and Cheesegaze brushed pelts. Unfortunately, the two young warriors didn't have a mother to see them off – Icestorm's eyes clouded in memory of Shadowflight, who had died giving birth to her kits. Because of this, the sisters were even closer.

Specklewing and Fernleaf shared some parting words, and Tuppence and her three other kits surrounded Whitepaw. Seedpaw meowed loudly, "Come back soon!"

"Yeah!" agreed Fawnpaw. "It'll be real boring without you!"

Icestorm spotted Foxfire muttering congratulations to Leopardwish with Silverpaw at his side and hid a smile. She firmly believed Foxfire was Silverpaw's father and Leopardwish's secret mate – but who was she to spread rumours? _It should be plain to see for any cat,_ she thought with a grin.

Finally, Wolfsong padded up to her. "Travel safely," he murmured. Icestorm nodded – Wolfsong was a good friend, but he was usually too proud to issue praise.

"We will," she promised, flicking her tail over his shoulder by way of farewell. "Assemble!"

Behind her, Specklwing and the others formed a patrol, meowing final goodbyes to their friends and kin. _This is it. You are returning to a place you never thought you'd see again._

"Let's go!" she meowed to the patrol. "We've got a prophecy to follow!"

The yowls of agreement as the cats behind her raised their voices sealed it. Icestorm would plunge back into her mysterious past, a past she had never revealed to any cat before, and she would do it for the sake of MoonClan. _My first loyalty will always be to MoonClan, _she told herself firmly. _Nothing will stop me._

"Why does this stupid rain have to stop us in our tracks?" Bubblestream hissed. Icestorm could have done the same – they had only just gotten to the end of rabbitplace and water was bucketing down. Her white fur was plastered to her skin, though she felt no cold.

_I shouldn't, considering my heritage,_ she told herself.

The five cats were sheltering under a thick bush, but droplets were still leaking through.

**Thank goodness all the cats here have thick pelts – they don't know what's in store for them.**

"Why are we going this way?" Rosethorn meowed.

Icestorm froze. How could she explain that she knew the way?

"The river flows from this direction," she meowed quickly. "If we're going high, doesn't it make sense to follow the river upstream?"

"True enough," Rosethorn nodded. "Let's just hope this rain lets up a bit – just enough so that we can see the ground in front of our paws but for blinding water!"

"I'm sure we'll have more to worry about once we get to the mountains," Icestorm mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Specklewing.

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "Just … just I hope the rain is the only thing we have to worry about."

Specklewing nodded, but her green eyes were narrowed with disbelief - she thought Icestorm knew more than she was admitting.

_So what if I do?_ Icestorm thought sulkily. _Is it a crime not to voice your thoughts? I think not!_

"What are we waiting for? Leafbare?" Whitepaw meowed. "C'mon – the rain's thinning out. Look!" Sure enough, only a few droplets fell now, scattered and lonely across the sandy ground.

"We'll have to cross the Thunderpath," Icestorm meowed. "Watch for monsters and be careful – no doubt it'll be slippery from the rain."

Carefully, the cats crept to the edge of the Thunderpath. From the left, a monster was clumsily but hurriedly rattling around. Icestorm dug her claws into the earth as it flashed by with a humming wind that tugged at her fur to follow it.

Rosethorn looked both ways and darted out onto the Thunderpath with Bubblestream at her heels and Whitepaw not far behind. They sprinted – already, the distant rumbling of a monster was getting louder. Only a few heartbeats after they reached the other side, a blue shiny monster whizzed by. Icestorm coughed.

"Ready, Specklewing?" she meowed, her voice drowned out from the whine of a monster. Specklewing nodded solemnly.

Two more monsters went by, and they were off. The harsh, black Twoleg stuff threatened to slice into her paw pads with each step, but she still ran as fast as she could. Specklewing was keeping up well.

They passed with many heartbeats to spare before the next monster continued it's loud journey on the Thunderpath.

Icestorm found that her patrol were in a bramble thicket. She opened her mouth to say something, but Bubblestream flicked her tail in warning. Icestorm realised she was stalking a vole.

Bubblestream pounced, swiftly killing her prey and gulping down a bite. She nodded to Specklewing to join in. She looked at Icestorm with a question hanging in her eyes, and Icestorm nodded to the group. They would hunt before continuing.

It was not long before Bubblestream had eaten another vole and Specklewing had successfully tracked and killed a mouse, while Whitepaw and Rosethorn caught squirrels and Icestorm herself tucked into a plump starling. The group was well fed and rested within half an hour, and Icestorm decided that they would cover some more ground before sundown. Leading her contented patrol onwards, she wondered whether they would reach the foot of the mountain before sundown.

At daybreak, Icestorm's ears flicked lazily as she yawned in the cold, white light of morning, stretching luxuriously to wake her resting muscles. They had, indeed, reached the foot of the mountain.

_Just a days' journey from our destination,_ Icestorm thought, pleased. Suddenly, the thought of returning to her former home pleased her. _I wonder if … if __he'll__ still be there … probably. Will he recognise me?_ A shiver went down her spine as she thought of what could have been. _If only …_

Suddenly aware that Bubblestream was staring at her, she ducked her head and began to groom her chest fur. She didn't want her Clanmates to suspect her of anything.

_But what good will that do when they know your past?_ a voice hissed in her head. _They will accuse you of disloyalty._

_My home is with MoonClan,_ Icestorm's thoughts argued. _What could possibly drag me away from them? What could be more important than serving my Clan?_

_Love? _ the voice sneered scornfully. _Care for another cat – one outside your Clan? Would __that__ be enough?_

_No! _gasped Icestorm. _I could never!_

_We'll see,_ the ghostly whisper sneered, before the doubts in her mind were pushed aside temporarily as Specklewing sidled up.

"Anything troubling you?" the pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat mewed, bright green eyes wise and knowing, as though she didn't need an answer. Icestorm turned away – she _would_ tell them, but now was not the time.

"Maybe," she admitted quietly. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Specklewing nodded. "When you are ready to talk, I am here." She padded away to say something inaudible to Whitepaw, who nodded and lifted her paw. Specklewing leaned down to pluck a small object – a thorn, perhaps – from the apprentice's paws. Whitepaw seemed to tense, then relax, and meowed a thanks to the medicine cat.

"Are we almost there?" she meowed to Icestorm. "I want to go back and see Seedpaw and Mosspaw and-"

"It won't be long now," Icestorm assured her, flicking her tail to signal, many tail-lengths up, the start of a pattering of white patches. "Where's there's some snow, there's bound to be more."

"Well, it's getting chillier," Whitepaw admitted, fluffing up her fur against the wind. "Feels like leafbare! Brrrrrrrr!"

Icestorm gave a _mrrow_ of laughter and flicked the apprentice over the ears as the fluffy black and white she-cat scampered off to bounce excitedly around Rosethorn, who had finally awoken.

"Let's move!" Rosethorn declared. "We must be close."

Icestorm nodded. "Assemble!" she yowled. "Today, we will try and reach our destination!"

It was just as Icestorm had remembered it – they passed a gnarled old tree covered in frost that Icestorm recognised, as well as a thick bramble thicket she knew she had passed many moons ago, so she knew they must be going the right way. Already, soft white flakes every so often would flick them on the nose or settle on their pelts.

And then it happened, the moment Icestorm had been dreading. Right in front of them, charging down the slope towards the patrol, were a group of long-furred cats.

A big white tom with a scorching amber gaze led the group through the snow, his muscular legs pounding, his eyes narrowed suspiciously into slits.

_Palefur?_

Behind him, shimmering silver she-cat ran, and behind them an assortment of white and pale grey cats.

"Intruders!" yowled the big tom as they closed in on the MoonClan cats. Bubblestream hissed, neck fur bristling, and Rosethorn curled her lip in a furious snarl. Only Specklewing looked unconfident, worried and anxious. The big white tom leaped at Whitepaw, but Icestorm was quicker, and was soon locked in battle with the cat.

She yowled in fury and clawed at his belly, teeth clamped on one ear. Suddenly, the tom hesitated, before kicking her away and then backing off. Icestorm lowered her weight onto her haunches, ready to fight again.

"Stop!" the tom yowled – the others from his group leapt from their opponents, spitting and muttering.

"Why are we stopping, Palestar?" the silvery she-cat murmured.

"Pale_star_?" Bubblestream snarled. "You're a _Clan_?"

The tom glared at her, before looked at Icestorm warmly. "Icepaw, you have returned!" Suddenly, the cats around him started whispering excitedly.

"Is that really Icepaw?"

"Why is she back?"

"Has she brought these cats to join SnowClan?"

"_Icepaw_? _SnowClan_?" It was Rosethorn's turn to be shocked, and turned to Icestorm. "Does this cat know you?"

Icestorm gulped. This was it.

"This, my Clanmates, is … it is SnowClan … my old home."


	3. Divided Loyalties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But my friends and I own the characters mentioned in here.**

**Please review this! Also, thanks to those who have added this story to their favourites list!**

**UPDATE: By request, there is now a character list at the start of each chapter!**

**Allegiances: MoonClan**

Leader: Gingerstar, ginger she-cat _Apprentice: Silverpaw_ Deputy: Icestorm, long-furred white she-cat _Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Fernleaf, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
_Apprentice, Specklewing_

**Warriors:**

Leopardwish, leopard-spotted she-cat

Foxfire, russt-coloured tom

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Flowertail, pale tabby she-cat

Frostbite, grey and white she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Rosethorn, long-furred black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Lightningfoot, wiry golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Jewelstone, cream-coloured she-cat with dark amber, ruby-like eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Bubblestream, long-furred dark grey she-cat

Cheesegaze, white she-cat with yellow eyes (I know … weird name. But the friend who plays her is crazy and loves cheese!)

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Wolfsong, pale red and white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Jayheart, cream and blue tortoiseshell she-cat

Pickleclaw, ginger and white she-cat

Nightcloud, black she-cat with unusual blue-green eyes

Tuppence, luxurious furred creamy red-pointed she-cat, originally from Twolegplace

**Apprentices:**

Specklewing, fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Blackpaw, black and white tom

Thunderpaw, grey tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw, silver black-spotted she-cat

Dawnpaw, cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fawnpaw, dark tabby she-cat

Whitepaw, black she-cat with white ring around her tail

Mosspaw, grey-brown tabby tom

Seedpaw, coarse furred gingery-brown she-cat

**Queens:**

_None_

**Elders:**

_None_

**Allegiances: SnowClan**

Leader: Palestar, long-furred white tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Frozenpaw Deputy: Shimmerpelt, long-furred silver she-cat _Apprentice: Fishpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Whitefoot, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Silverfur, long-furred silver she-cat

Wetflake, long-furred white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Amberstare, long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes

Greeneyes, long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Waterpaw

**Apprentices:**

Frozenpaw, long-furred white tom, milky blue eyes

Pebblepaw, long-furred grey tom

Waterpaw, long-furred pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw, long-furred white she-cat with yellow eyes

Wetflake's pelt prickled at the sight of his old friend Icepaw.

_She's back? But she can't be … why?_

Suddenly, his feeling of joy was hastily replaced by a feeling of betrayal, then a hot sensation of anger.

_You left! You abandoned SnowClan to join a Clan that no longer existed. It meant more to you than the cats that raised you … more to you than me!_

He scuffed his paws and scowled. It was Icepaw, all right – not Ice_paw_, he corrected himself. She looked a warrior now, with her ice-blue eyes held in a proud stare, locked with Palestar's gaze in indifference. Her Clanmates seemed to have a unspoken respect for her – was she deputy? Was she _leader_?

Suddenly, Wetflake was lost in memory. He remembered Pebblestream taking him out as a young warrior to explore the territory for the first time. Icepaw and her mentor, Shimmerpelt, had been at his side. He remembered the looks they had seemed to share, the brush of one's fur against the others' … but it was not to last.

He remembered Whitefoot, the cranky brown and white medicine cat, coming out of Lilystar's den with a grave expression on her face – Pale_pelt_ had been deputy, and Wetflake remembered how the tom glaring at him for snooping. And then there was the news that had broken his heart – Icepaw was to leave.

A white she-cat called Dovewhistle had visited Whitefoot in a dream – she was in StarClan, and had been in SnowClan many seasons before. She had originally been a MoonClan cat before seeking refuge in SnowClan – one of her only living desendants was Icepaw. The message was clear – MoonClan was being rebuilt, and Icepaw was to go and help the re-introducing of Clan life.

Whether she had told them her past, Wetflake didn't know – what he did know was that Icepaw had left, and that was all the information he needed.

Before Palestar could speak, he snarled, "Where have _you_ been then, Icepaw?"

He saw the she-cat stiffen at his harsh words. "Where do you think, Wetpaw? Do you think I left without a good reason?"

"It's Wetflake," Wetflake hissed. "And you left SnowClan – why do you think we are going to take you back now?"

He winced at Palestar's glare, and cursed himself for speaking without his leader's permission – what would it be this time? Picking ticks off the elders? Wetflake wrinkled his nose just at the thought of mouse bile.

Icepaw raised her head and looked down her nose at Wetflake. "Like you, Wetflake, I am not an apprentice anymore – but unlike you, I don't act like one." She spoke sternly, as you would to a naughty kit. "I'm Icestorm, and I am deputy. I speak for MoonClan – but I do not believe you speak for SnowClan, eh, Wetflake?"

Wetflake shook his head and curled his lip. This wasn't his friend. His friend would have apologised for leaving, would have told him how much she missed him. But she hadn't – she obviously didn't care.

_Well, I don't care either then!_ Wetflake thought angrily. _Who needs a double crosser like you anyway?_

"Greetings," Palestar meowed. "I am sorry for my warrior's outburst-" he looked frustratedly at Wetflake, "-but let this carry on formally. And to start off, I would like to know what you are doing on SnowClan territory. You do not belong to this Clan anymore, need I remind you, Ice … Icestorm?"

Wetflake watched the she-cat shake her head. "I come here as a cat from another Clan – MoonClan is my home now," she meowed with certainty. Wetflake saw her Clanmates shooting confused looks at each other – didn't they know about Icestorm's origin?

"And, as a MoonClan cat, I have come to ask for help," she meowed. "Specklewing, our medicine cat apprentice, will continue."

"I had a message from StarClan," a pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat meowed as she stepped forwards. "My mentor and I have interpreted it to the best of both our abilities, and we think we know what they are trying to tell us. You see, our leader is sick –"

"And we should help you, why?" Palestar snorted impatiently. "You should not be here. Go home, and tend to your sick leader, instead of wasting SnowClan's time."

Wetflake hesitated. Wasn't that a little harsh? Obviously, the deputy, Shimmerpelt, agreed with his thoughts.

"Let's see what they want, Palestar – who are we to deny cats help when we can give it to them easily?" she urged. Palestar reluctantly relented, and the medicine cat apprentice of MoonClan continued.

"Our leader is sick, and StarClan has led us here to find a cure. I must discuss this with the medicine cat of course – once we have discovered the cure we desperately need, we will be on our way."

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the SnowClan cats.

"Yes, that isn't too much to ask."

"Whitefoot can help you."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Wherever you have room," Icestorm replied. "We don't want to barge in on your Clan life."

Palestar thought a second, then nodded.

"So it is agreed, MoonClan may stay, until they have got what they came for – when that time comes, you must leave at once." With that, Palestar stalked through the fresh snow back to camp. Meanwhile, the other SnowClan cats, now not held back by their leader's strict gaze, crowded around Icestorm, all bursting with many unanswered questions about where she had gone and what she had done. Wetflake, though, only had one – _how could you?_

That night, Wetflake dreamed. He was on an open moorland, and running. Rabbits popped out of burrows all around him, but his paws felt drawn to the forest at the edge of the moor. Then he was racing through trees.

The first thing that hit him was that there was no snow anywhere. And then he thought he detected a familiar scent. _Icestorm?_ He followed it.

He was in a camp, and his paws carried him to a large rock cavern to the right of the entrance. The red-brown tom on guard seemed to see right through him, and didn't say anything. Wetflake shivered.

He couldn't help but peer in, and gasped. There was a ginger she-cat lying on her side on the ground. Surrounding her was a grey she-cat, the apprentice medicine cat of MoonClan, and … Icestorm!

"Do what? Go _where?_ When?" Icestorm said in a rushed voice. "Do you even know where you need to go?"

The grey she-cat shook her head, answering, "StarClan knows. But it is a white land, and Shadowflight said it was very high …"

Wetflake watched with wonder, but then he sensed Icestorm's anticipation, anxiety and a feeling he couldn't quite identify swirling in her mind – her thoughts open to the world, as though encased only in glass. She was thinking that she couldn't return to a place she once loved … she was thinking about a difficult decision … she was thinking about him!

_She does care,_ Wetflake thought. _She is hiding it so her Clanmates don't label her as disloyal._

"Yes, she cares for you," a voice murmured. Wetflake turned to see a white she-cat – a replica of Icestorm. "I am Dovewhistle."

"Dovewhistle? You …" Wetflake suddenly gasped and snarled. "You gave Specklewing the message that sent Icestorm away! This is all your fault!"

"I cannot change one cat's destiny, even for the love of another," Dovewhistle murmured. "But I see your futures closely twined together."

"You separated us with the warrior code!" Wetflake yowled angrily. "Because of your message, nothing can _ever _happen between us!"

"Dear Wetflake, do not fret," Dovewhistle mewed soothingly. "The warrior code is very important, but it isn't the _**most**_ important thing for all cats. You must do what you think is the right thing."

"The right thing is to stay with my Clan and to care for Icestorm no more than I would a rogue!" Wetflake hissed. "Do you want me to thank you for that? Fine … thanks a lot!" With that, Wetflake angrily turned and fled, before a sudden wave of guilt crashed over him for shouting at a StarClan cat. Would he be punished?

_I spoke the truth – and what else can they do to punish me?_ he stormed. _They've taken away one of my best friends. Nothing else matters._

The wind carried a voice, soft and unrecognisable, but gradually getting louder and more urgent.

"Wetflake … Wetflake … _Wetflake!!_"

Wetflake awoke with a start – the deputy, Silverfur, stood over him.

"Wetflake!" she meowed again. "We need a dawn patrol to Iceplace – check the boundaries on that side, and scent for rogues. You never know."

Wetflake yawned and nodded glumly.

"Now go!" Silverfur meowed. "Palestar will not be pleased if the dawn patrol only sets off at sunhigh!" The silver deputy stalked out of the den.

Wetflake stepped into the white wonderland with a yawn, but then his pelt bristled to find Icestorm eyeballing him. Would the white cat be hostile to him again? But her eyes looked gentle – not flared with anger as they had the day before.

"Hello, Wetflake," Icestorm meowed quietly. "I hope we can start over from yesterday. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Wetflake's eyes widened with surprise. She was acting like a friend again!

"We do," he replied happily. "You tell me about MoonClan, I'll update you about the happenings of SnowClan.

"Agreed," Icestorm flicked her tail over his shoulder. "Go do your patrol – I'm going to hunt a bit. We'll talk later." Icestorm stood up and padded away, leaving Wetflake standing alone with soaring spirits. Dovewhistle was right – she _did _care. And maybe they could have some nice times together before she left for her Clan again. But Wetflake suddenly felt the heat drain from his body – _her_ Clan. She wasn't SnowClan. What would Palestar say about their friendship?

_I don't care,_ Wetflake thought in a huff. _It's not against the warrior code to have friends from other Clans. That is, if we are only friends …_

Icestorm's beautiful fur and cheerful tone brought Wetflake back to his apprentice days, when they had trekked through the snow, chatting and joking. It was almost the same – almost as though they were not separated by Clan loyalty.

Icestorm had told him a fine story that had lasted quite a while – a cat called Leopardwish 'introducing' her to Clan life, being mentored by the medicine cat-to-be – a leader dying, and Gingerstar appointing her as a deputy. About her apprentices – she had mentored cats called Frostbite and Wolfsong.

"I'm now mentoring a nice little tabby called Fawnpaw," she had meowed. "But I had to leave her behind in MoonClan to come here."

She told him about the leader's sickness, and how their quest for a cure had led them to SnowClan.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," she admitted softly. "I never thought I'd see … see _you_ again."

Wetflake, in turn, had shared with Icestorm what had happened in SnowClan since she had left. He told her about the death of the former leader, Sleetstar, and how Palestar, her successor, had named Silverfur deputy.

"I'm mentoring my first apprentice now," he meowed. "Pebblepaw. He's a bit … er …"

"Bouncy?" guessed Icestorm with a laugh. "Aren't they all!"

"It's …" Wetflake meowed, his voice trailing off. How could he put into words what he wanted to say? "Its … its good to see you again. Really good."

"Same here," Icestorm purred brushing her chin on Wetflake's forehead.

Wetflake returned the purr and rose to his paws. "A warrior needs his sleep," he meowed by way of explanation, before padding to the warrior's den. It, like all other dens, was located in an old rabbit burrow which was cleared of snow daily by the apprentices. It went underground, the soft earth and sealed in walls provided a warm shelter from the harsh winds and blinding snowfalls on the mountain.

"I'll come, too," Icestorm meowed, and saw a puzzled look appear on Wetflake's face. "Didn't you hear? The old burrow the MoonClan cats were using wasn't properly reinforced like the other dens and collapsed this morning – thank goodness no cat was in there at the time – so we're sleeping in the warrior's den until further notice."

"Let's hope further notice never comes, then," Wetflake smiled. Side by side, pelts brushing and tails twining, the two cats disappeared into the warm, earth-scented den for the night.

Watching from the entrance of the SnowClan medicine cat Whitefoot's den, Specklwing regarded the two cats gravely as they disappeared into the warrior's den. Was Icestorm prepared to break the warrior code for love?

_Medicine cats don't fall in love,_ Specklewing thought grimly. _So I don't know what they urge may do to her. Shall she stay here?_

Specklwing padded into the medicine cat's den, her mind clouded. Icestorm's loyalties may lie somewhere else – in the end, Specklewing knew she might have to choose between her responsibilities and her love.

_I just hope Icestorm makes the right choice,_ Specklewing murmured. _It is not easy for any cat to have divided loyalties._


	4. Life or Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But my friends and I own the characters mentioned in here.**

**I appreciate bookmarking and reviews! Next chapter to be released within the next week!**

**UPDATE: By request, there is now a character list at the start of each chapter!**

**Allegiances: MoonClan**

Leader: Gingerstar, ginger she-cat _Apprentice: Silverpaw_ Deputy: Icestorm, long-furred white she-cat _Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Fernleaf, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
_Apprentice, Specklewing_

**Warriors:**

Leopardwish, leopard-spotted she-cat

Foxfire, russt-coloured tom

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Flowertail, pale tabby she-cat

Frostbite, grey and white she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Rosethorn, long-furred black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Lightningfoot, wiry golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Jewelstone, cream-coloured she-cat with dark amber, ruby-like eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Bubblestream, long-furred dark grey she-cat

Cheesegaze, white she-cat with yellow eyes (I know … weird name. But the friend who plays her is crazy and loves cheese!)

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Wolfsong, pale red and white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Jayheart, cream and blue tortoiseshell she-cat

Pickleclaw, ginger and white she-cat

Nightcloud, black she-cat with unusual blue-green eyes

Tuppence, luxurious furred creamy red-pointed she-cat, originally from Twolegplace

**Apprentices:**

Specklewing, fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Blackpaw, black and white tom

Thunderpaw, grey tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw, silver black-spotted she-cat

Dawnpaw, cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fawnpaw, dark tabby she-cat

Whitepaw, black she-cat with white ring around her tail

Mosspaw, grey-brown tabby tom

Seedpaw, coarse furred gingery-brown she-cat

**Queens:**

_None_

**Elders:**

_None_

**Allegiances: SnowClan**

Leader: Palestar, long-furred white tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Frozenpaw Deputy: Shimmerpelt, long-furred silver she-cat _Apprentice: Fishpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Whitefoot, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Silverfur, long-furred silver she-cat

Wetflake, long-furred white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

Amberstare, long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes

Greeneyes, long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Waterpaw

**Apprentices:**

Frozenpaw, long-furred white tom, milky blue eyes

Pebblepaw, long-furred grey tom

Waterpaw, long-furred pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Fishpaw, long-furred white she-cat with yellow eyes

Specklewing turned at the smooth mew of Whitefoot. Troubling thoughts of Icestorm and Wetflake had clouded her mind, but they vanished now. This must be important.

"Look here," she brown and white she-cat meowed. "I'm going to show you the cure for your leader's disease."

Specklewing nodded - the last day had been spent talking about interpreting StarClan's messages, but now it was time for business.

"Your leader's sickness is what we call Breathstopper. Your leader has obviously eaten a special sort of Twoleg poison – perhaps she picked it up from posioned prey – and it will have given her a bellyache. You gave her yarrow leaves to help her throw up, did you?"

Specklewing nodded.

"Good," Whitefoot purred. "Anyway, Breathstopper is okay if you notice it in it's early stages – it is easiest to cure if you start curing it from the first quarter moon. But the windpipes slowly start to close – mucus builds up and covers them – and your leader was having trouble to breath, no?"

Specklewing nodded again.

"The windpipes will close until, eventually, all oxygen is cut off. Your leader will suffocate and die." Whitefoot's eyes were serious. "After almost a half moon, the sickness is almost unstoppable. Then only StarClan knows if we can save her." Whitefoot's eyes were sad and guilty – Specklewing didn't have to ask. She could sense it – a medicine cat always could. A cat very close to Whitefoot – her mother? – had died from the sickness. Whitefoot blamed herself for not curing it.

"It's been over a quarter moon," Specklewing meowed anxiously. "Do we have a chance?"

"If you hurry," whispered Whitefoot. "I suggest you leave tomorrow. Have your cats rested?"

"Enough," Specklewing murmured. _More than enough._

"Well, let me hurry up and show you!" Whitefoot meowed impatiently. "See here – you have to gather juniper berries, watermint and coltsfoot. And these," Whitefoot produced some tiny white flowers growing amongst a clump of collected moss. "They can be found in trees – yes, we have trees here. Get some apprentices to collect as much as they can from the higher branches.

"Chew them up into a pulp – all at once. You need to get your leader to swallow this. This will be especially hard now, as Gingerstar's windpipes are probably almost completely closed."

Specklewing groaned inwardly – how would she handle guilt if she couldn't help Gingerstar. _Badly,_ she answered herself grimly.

Whitefoot must have read her mind, for she then said, "Do not blame yourself if it doesn't work. At least now you know how to handle future causes."

Specklewing was suddenly puzzled. "Hang on … why didn't StarClan just tell me this cure? Why'd they send us over here?"

"I cannot explain all the works of StarClan," Whitefoot murmured. "But she have their reasons. And now, Specklewing, we should get some sleep – a journey awaits you tomorrow. You need all the energy you can get."

Specklewing nodded and curled up, nose tucked under tail. But Gingerstar's sickness wasn't the only troubling thought that haunted her dreams.

_Could… could StarClan have meant for Icestorm to return to the mountains? _That was Specklewing's last thought, before the drifted off into a black world.

Icestorm's stay was looking up. She and Wetflake were meant to be together – she was sure – and they were always talking and joking. She was then crestfallen when Specklewing asked if they could leave early.

"Shouldn't we stay another day to rest?" Icestorm urged.

Suddenly, Specklewing felt annoyed. "What do you base your decisions on – your feelings or your Clan?" she snapped. "Let's get moving before sunhigh!" The angry medicine cat spun around and stalked to Whitefoot's den. Icestorm glared after her. Was she insinuating that she – the _deputy_ – had no loyalty?

"We're going to the Icecave," Wetflake meowed to her soothingly. "To fish – let's celebrate your last day."

Icestorm nodded, remembering the yawning cave made of ice, and the freezing connection of pools that provided SnowClan with fish.

Side by side, the two white cats padded to the Icecave. Three or four SnowClan apprentices were tustling, and Rosethorn was explaining how to fish to Whitepaw.

"So you don't cast a shadow in the water, and when you see a fish you hook it with your claws," she was meowing, leaning precariously over the icy pools in demonstration. Suddenly, the apprentices drifted towards them. A tom aimed a swipe and when his opponent dodged, accidently bumped Rosethorn.

"Fox dung!" A furry black and white bundle screamed with rage as it slipped over the edge into the frozen depths. Icestorm watched, worried, for a few heartbeats before a drowned-looking dripping head rose above the water with a gasp.

"_When I get out of here, someone's gonna die!_" the fiesty warrior roared, swimming strongly to the shore. The apprentices shot worried glances at each other before sprinting out of the cave, scared.

Rosethorn hooked the icy shore with a claw and dragged her front half on. She hissed when Icestorm leaned forwards to pull her the rest of the way out.

"Those mouse-brained apprentices!" she spat. "What did they think they were doing?"

"Easy, Rosethorn," Icestorm warned. "I remember a certain young apprentice bumping her mentor into the stream one day many moons ago." Rosethorn growled.

"No excuse. I'm soaked and freezing!"

"Go and see Whitefoot," Icestorm advised. "We may have to stay another day – we can't have you travelling like this. You might get hypothermia!"

Rosethorn trotted out towards the medicine cat's den, still grumbling. Wetflake sat down next to Icestorm with a cheeky smile.

"We should thank those apprentices," he meowed. "They've given us an extra day here – together."

Icestorm nodded with sudden realisation. The apprentices had definitely done them a big favour.

*****

Later, Specklewing paced impatiently in the medicine cat's den – Whitefoot was for the third time drying Rosethorn's half-soaked and freezing long pelt with moss, hoping to absorb the remainder of the water.

"It happens all the time," she brown and white cat mewed soothingly. "Almost always by accident – but you'll be dry in no time, dry enough to set off home tomorrow without a risk of hypothermia."

"Mouse-brained apprentices," Rosethorn spat. "All their fault."

"So tomorrow will be fine?" Specklewing meowed. She was annoyed and irritated. Why was Icestorm so selfish? Didn't she realise life and death hung in the balance when she stalled for time with Wetflake?

_Does she think I don't know?_ Specklewing thought with a faint hiss. _It's obvious, the way they look at each other. They're close … too close. Has Icestorm completely lost her mind? She's not only ignoring her duties by not doing what is best for the Clan – but someone not in her own Clan? How could she?_

"Something troubles you," Whitefoot meowed. "Do you want to talk?"

Specklewing shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle." _We WILL leave tomorrow – Wetflake or no Wetflake!_

Whitefoot looked doubtful, but didn't question further.

_Just as well,_ Specklewing thought. _Maybe Icestorm will come to her senses – no use getting her into trouble with another Clan!_

"The moon is rising," Whitefoot warned. "If you wish to leave tomorrow, you had better rest now. You have a journery ahead of you and a leader to save."

*****

Icestorm's heart pounded. Sunlight had crept into the warrior's burrow, and she knew morning had come. They were leaving.

She stretched and looked sadly at the sleeping white figure of Wetflake. She had never wanted to do more than serve her Clan and be the best warrior she could be – that was enough. But now that she had been reunited with Wetflake …

She hadn't meant to fall in love. It just – _happened_. It seemed as though it was meant to be. Icestorm recalled how her fur pricked with excitement when he looked at her, and how she got a pleasant shiver up her spine when they talked. She knew it was forbidden, and at first she had tried to deny it – but she cared for him, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop. And now she had to leave him.

"Wetflake," she mewed quietly. "I … I have to … that it …"

Wetflake returned her miserable gaze. "I understand. You … your Clan and the warrior code mean more to you than me. I can understand that. We're … we're forbidden to be. You will be better off serving your Clan."

Icestorm's pale blue eyes brimmed with sadness, and she felt like crying to StarClan, "Why?"

"So then it's goodbye," meowed Wetflake. "Good luck. Curing your leader, and all. And Icestorm … you were, and always will be, the one I want to be with. Nobody else. "

"You will always be in my heart," Icestorm whispered, and the two white cats touched noses. "One day, we will meet in StarClan, and then we shall not be separated."

"Icestorm!" Specklewing called. "You've slept in! The others are already up here – we're leaving!"

Icestorm shared a wistful look with Wetflake, before surfacing and falling under the irritated glare of Specklewing.

"You are the deputy," Specklewing meowed impatiently. "And our leader is dying. Lead us home!"

Icestorm shook off the miserable expression in Wetflake's green eyes the last time he has looked at her. She has Clan responsibilities, and she mustn't neglect them, even for the sake of Wetflake. She had said goodbye – now she must return to the real world. And they needed to save Gingerstar.

*****

Rolling green meadows and a rushing clear stream were not cheerful distractions for Shadowflight as she gazed at the events below her in the real world in horror. Icestorm was following a path that she herself had once walked, and she knew it was a hard one – one that had caused her death.

"Don't worry so much!" Darkstar rasped at her, the silver tabby slinking from behind a bush to sit next to the black queen. "Icestorm is a good cat. She will always try and do what is right."

"But she hasn't!" moaned Shadowflight. "She's made the same mistake I did, and it's only going to make her life that much more complicated. No matter what she does, she will still be in over her ears."

"It may not take the same route as your destiny," Darkstar soothed. "Many things can happen."

"She's lucky in a way. I mean, I just think …" Shadowflight started, then sighed wistfully. "I just wish I could know that one day Hawkfire would join me in StarClan. At least she knows they can some day be united."

"Love often leads to sorrow," agreed Darkstar. "I hope Icestorm knows what she has gotten herself into."

"My kits and Tuppence's have not been shunned as non-Clan cats – maybe you're right, Darkstar. Maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"You should know by now," scoffed Darkstar. "I'm always right!"


	5. Saving Gingerstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but my friends and I own the characters mentioned in this book.**

**I would love some reviews anybody who reads this and has something to say nice or not PLEASE DO! :)**

**Thanks to those that have added this story to their Favourites!**

**UPDATE: By request, there is now a character list at the start of each chapter!**

**Allegiances: MoonClan**

Leader: Gingerstar, ginger she-cat _Apprentice: Silverpaw_ Deputy: Icestorm, long-furred white she-cat _Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Medicine Cat**: Fernleaf, grey she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
_Apprentice, Specklewing_

**Warriors:**

Leopardwish, leopard-spotted she-cat

Foxfire, russt-coloured tom

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Flowertail, pale tabby she-cat

Frostbite, grey and white she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Rosethorn, long-furred black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Lightningfoot, wiry golden tabby tom

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Jewelstone, cream-coloured she-cat with dark amber, ruby-like eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Bubblestream, long-furred dark grey she-cat

Cheesegaze, white she-cat with yellow eyes (I know … weird name. But the friend who plays her is crazy and loves cheese!)

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Wolfsong, pale red and white tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Jayheart, cream and blue tortoiseshell she-cat

Pickleclaw, ginger and white she-cat

Nightcloud, black she-cat with unusual blue-green eyes

Tuppence, luxurious furred creamy red-pointed she-cat, originally from Twolegplace

**Apprentices:**

Specklewing, fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Blackpaw, black and white tom

Thunderpaw, grey tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw, silver black-spotted she-cat

Dawnpaw, cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fawnpaw, dark tabby she-cat

Whitepaw, black she-cat with white ring around her tail

Mosspaw, grey-brown tabby tom

Seedpaw, coarse furred gingery-brown she-cat

**Queens:**

_None_

**Elders:**

_**None**_

Fernleaf shivered as Gingerstar took another hacking cough. Her condition was worsening quickly – she hoped the patrol had found the cure, and would be back soon.

As if reading her thoughts, Specklewing burst into the camp with a loud yowl to attract attention.

"Did you –" began Fernleaf, but Specklewing brushed her tail across her mouth to silence her.

"Do we have coltsfoot, watermint and juniper berries?" she gushed.

"Err … yes … _yes!_" meowed Fernleaf quickly. "Not so much watermint, but we still have some! Why?"

"Get some out – don't give them to Gingerstar, but prepare them. Do we have any apprentices in camp?"

"Blackpaw and Thunderpaw are out, but –"

"Who have we got?"

"Ah … take Fawnpaw, Seedpaw and Silverpaw, maybe? Or …"

"Silverpaw! Fawnpaw! Seedpaw! Come here!" yowled Specklewing as loud as she could. Precious seconds before Gingerstar couldn't be cured were slipping through their paws like sand.

"Hi, Whitepaw!" meowed Seedpaw at her sister. "What did –"

"No time!" meowed Specklewing quickly. "You three, come with me. Jayheart! You come too!"

"What are we doing?" meowed the cream and blue tortoiseshell warrior who was one of the nimblest climbers of the Clan.

"Saving Gingerstar's life," replied Specklewing grimly. "Okay, everyone! You're going to split up and climb as many trees as you can! Look for moss growing at the tops – you'll know it's the right kind if it has white flowers in it. No dawdling, if you find any, bring back as much as you can carry! Remember where you found it in case we need to get more. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Specklewing!" meowed Silverpaw eagerly. "Come on, Jayheart!" She dashed out of the camp, the rest of the cats on her heels.

"Wolfsong, Cheesegaze and Sandpaw!" Specklewing barked out orders. "Make yourselves useful – go to the river and look for watermint – Wolfsong knows what it looks like. Bring as much as you can carry. Go! Hurry!" The newly organised patrol dashed out, knowing not to talk to Specklewing while she was in such a rush.

"Can I help?" meowed Icestorm nervously, not sounding much like a deputy at all, but more like a guilty kit.

_And so she should!_ Specklewing raged inwardly. _She was so irresponsible about delaying her departure, she might be what prevents us from saving our leader!_

"No," she hissed coolly. "You've done all you can for your Clan on the journey – you've certainly proven your loyalty."

"You're allowed to have friends outside the Clan!" spat Icestorm, her claws sliding out and digging into the soft earth of the camp floor. "You don't know what I've been through –"

"What _you've_ been through?! What about what Gingerstar's going thr –" Specklewing's furious hiss was cut off by a loud yowl.

"STOP!" cried Fernleaf, stepping between the two. "I don't know what's happened while you've been away, but fighting isn't going to help Gingerstar one bit! Pull yourselves together, and stop behaving like rowdy apprentices!"

Specklewing bristled and turned her back on Icestorm.

"I'll go see how the apprentices are doing, then," Icestorm mewed coolly. "You two had probably better stay with Gingerstar."

"I'll go where I want!" hissed Specklewing, whipping back around.

"Icestorm, you'd better leave," Fernleaf meowed quickly. "Specklewing, we're not going to deny Gingerstar help because of a falling out. Here, let's see if we can clear Gingerstar's throat while the apprentices are out. She's in a grim condition, but I think we can save her …"

Specklewing grumbled, but nodded. Icestorm wrinkled her nose and turned away, heading out the camp entrance. Maybe she could find peace of mind – as well as the apprentices – in the forest. She found Seedpaw first, at the top of an oak.

"Any luck?" she meowed.

"None yet," meowed Seedpaw anxiously, descending to the ground.

"Keep going!" Icestorm urged as Seedpaw dashed off. "You're doing fine."

Next, as she padded towards the pine forest boundary, and was almost swept off her paws as a cream and blue figure slipped past her in a flurry.

"What the –"

"Jayheart found it!" Silverpaw meowed from the top of a small tree. "Can you get the others to come here, too? There are loads of clumps!"

"Excellent!" purred Icestorm. "I'll send Seedpaw your way when I see her again." She ran through the trees back to where she had last seen the brown apprentice.

_Please, please, don't make Gingerstar die because of me! _The impact of her spending time with Wetflake came crashing down on her. _We left too late – I didn't even want to leave – and if Gingerstar dies, it's all my fault! I'm a horrible cat!_

_No, _she thought, suddenly, raising her head determinedly. Gingerstar would not die – she would live for many moons to come, and their efforts would not be in vain. And, as Icestorm thought this, she firmly believed every word of it.

*****

"Excellent!" purred Specklewing as Jayheart rushed into camp with a mouthful of white mossflowers. "Are others bringing any more?"

"Silverspots is, and I think Icestorm's sending Seedpaw over to collect more, too!"

_Icestorm_, Specklewing's pelt prickled at the name. _The traitor._

"Excellent. You can go rest for a bit if you want, Jayheart."

"Nah," meowed the warrior. "I'll go gather some more moss – just in case. I'll only be a few heartbeats!"

As she spoke these words, Silverspots burst into camp. "More moss!" she declared, spitting out the bundle at Fernleaf's feet. "Come Jayheart – let's grab some more!"

The two warriors dashed out of the camp, and Seedpaw's entrance followed shortly.

"Moss!" she meowed.

But Specklewing didn't hear. She grabbed some watermint, juniper berries, coltsfoot and the mossflowers between her teeth, and chewed them to a pulp.

"Eat this," she mumbled to Gingerstar, who was half unconscious by this time. "Please! Eat these!"

Gingerstar opened her mouth slightly, and closed it again.

"Darkstar, no, Darkstar, the dog's almost got you, Darkstar … don't die, Darkstar … the dog's gone now, don't die …"

"She's hallucinating!" gasped Fernleaf, pushing Gingerstar with her paw. "Gingerstar, wake up! We've got some herbs to cure you. Wake up!"

"Don't die, Darkstar, Fernleaf will help you, don't die …"

"Gingerstar!" yowled Specklewing.

"Don't – huh? Speckle … Specklepaw? Is that you? Did you save Darkstar … is Darkstar dead, Specklepaw?"

"Eat these," soothed Specklewing. "Don't worry, you're fine."

"But Darkstar –"

"Gingerstar, as medicine cat, I am _telling_ you to eat these herbs," instructed Fernleaf. "Listen to the medicine cat – she knows what's best."

Gingerstar nodded, and picked up the mixture in her mouth. She spat it out again.

"My throat's closed," she moaned. "Can barely breathe, let alone eat."

"Wait!" Specklewing meowed. "Fernleaf – can you soak some moss in the puddle over there?"

Fernleaf nodded, and returned with dripping moss. Specklewing wrung it out over the mossflower pulp – hopefully this would make it swallowable for Gingerstar.

"Try again," she mewed gently, pushing the pulp towards her.

Gingerstar took a shaky breath, and once more tried to swallow the mixture. Her breath stopped for a moment, then she swallowed and gulped for air.

"Good, now have some more," Fernleaf meowed. "Gingerstar, just open your mouth, and I'll help you –" Fernleaf stopped abruptly. Gingerstar wasn't responding, and her eyes were sightlessly staring at the tree stump wall.

"Gingerstar," she repeated, horror setting in. "Gingerstar … Gingerstar!"

A fait gurgle from the ginger she-cat's throat was all that replied. Specklewing's eyes widened. Gingerstar … no!

"No!" yowled Specklewing. "Gingerstar! No!" _Oh no, now she's going to lose all her lives! Why, StarClan? Why?_

Specklewing's howl of grief echoed eerily around the camp as Gingerstar's sides stopped rising and falling, and her eyes glazed over.

*****

Gingerstar's eyes flickered. "What the … Darkstar? Specklewing? What in StarClan's name is going on?"

Suddenly, two starry-furred shapes appeared in front of her, and she recognised one of them. "Darkstar?"

"Hi, Gingerstar," purred the silver tabby she-cat, dark amber eyes glinting. "You don't know what's happened, do you?"

"No," Gingerstar meowed. "I'm dreaming? I remember lying sick and – well, I blacked out. Hey," she meowed suddenly, surprised. "There's a … there's … is that … is that _me_?"

Darkstar looked at the other cat, a replica of Gingerstar. "It's you," she replied simply. "You have lost a life. This is the first life you've lost, is it not?"

"I have? But … oh, I see, the sickness. Well, I heard them talking about it. I lose all my lives now, do I?"

"Oh, Gingerstar," Darkstar padded up to her, resting her tail on her shoulder. "Nothing is ever as it seems. The cure might just need to take some time to work."

_Time to work … time to work … to work … work …_Darkstar's voice echoed eternally as Gingerstar felt herself falling, plunging downwards, falling …

She fell into a vast moorland. _Rabbitplace?_

It was dark, the stars shining, a full moon rising high. A loud wind swept at the plains, tugging at her fur so she had to brace herself against it. She was gazing across the river at the pine forest. Shining eyes glinted maliciously from between the trees, bodies unseen in the flooding darkness, a hushed hissing making the fur along Gingerstar's spine prickle.

Suddenly, the pines began to grow upwards violently, branches swishing and swaying, getting taller and taller, denser and denser … the wind began to howl and rush around her, whispering words of warning she couldn't quite catch, tossing her to the ground like a mouse. Gingerstar gasped and rose to her feet, the breath knocked out of her. The pines were covering up the moon!

Sure enough, the needles of the massive pines hid the reassuring glowing white disc from sight. Gingerstar noticed that the stars, too, had stopped shining. She was in a black world – a world of darkness. No light from the moon or stars – she was suddenly overpowered by a feeling of doom and dread. A mournful, somehow familiar yowl, echoed around the vast moors with urgency and fear, but was cut off short before Gingerstar could distinguish it. Gingerstar shivered. What was happening?

Just when she had lost all hope of the dark place ever being lit again, she noticed wet, white flakes collecting on her whiskers, visible in the darkness. She looked up to see white clouds in the black sky – and soft, white flakes swirled as they fell gently to earth. They coated the pines in a white blanket, and under the layer of snow Gingerstar noticed the pines begin to shrink. Downwards, downwards, as though time was going backwards, the pines returned to normal size and the stars and moon shone brightly again. She closed her eyes. It was too much. What did it mean?

Just when she only wanted peace, she was horrified to hear an eery voice calling her name. Over and over, a quiet, hurried voice carried on the wind that danced around her. _Gingerstar … Gingerstar …_

*****

"Gingerstar!" repeated Specklewing. She had begun to lose hope of reviving their leader until she has seen the slight, but noticable, rise and fall of Gingerstar's sides. She was breathing, but probably unconscious – she had lost a life, Specklewing knew that much. But she couldn't understand why she wasn't losing all the other ones too – had the cure been just in time? That was what she hoped, anyway.

She saw Gingerstar begin to stir, and her hopes rose, lifting with them the feeling of guilt she had carried for a while. Was the leader okay? Had they made the deadline? Was it the _right_ flowers the apprentices had collected?

Her questions were answered when Gingerstar's eyes flickered, then opened and focussed themselves on Specklewing.

"I just – ow!" Gingerstar spoke in a scratchy voice. "My throat! Ugh! Specklewing, I was going to say I … er, that is … I just lost a …"

"You lost a life," Specklewing purred. "But you're back! Are you feeling okay?"

"My belly feels fine, but my throat is dryer than a pine needle in leaf-bare. Could you fetch me some water?"

"Most certainly," Specklewing nodded, and, before she left, picked up a pawful of white mossflowers and laid them at Gingerstar's head.

"They saved your life – er, _lives_ – these flowers. And it's all thanks to SnowClan." Specklewing was suddenly plunged back into her memory – SnowClan's recognition of Icestorm, Wetflake and Icestorm, Icestorm not wanting to leave …

"She almost killed you," she mumured under her breath. At that moment, her opinion of Icestorm was very low – she was forbidden to love, so she couldn't know how the deputy felt, but she had no sympathy. "She just about broke the warrior code."

"What's that?" rasped Gingerstar, her voice still strangled and rough even after she had drank from the soaked moss. "I _must_ ask you about all that I have missed. SnowClan? What is SnowClan? Was Fernleaf's prophecy right?"

"I'll explain in a moment," mewed Specklewing. "But do have a nap quickly – you look awfully tired. StarClan must have given you a restless sleep."

"You don't know the half of it," Gingerstar meowed wearily, glad that some rest was offered to her. "And, you know, neither do I."


End file.
